<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm In Love With An Angel by matchmakersarrows (acididal)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347005">I'm In Love With An Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/matchmakersarrows'>matchmakersarrows (acididal)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Language of Flowers, Romance, Title from a Theory of a Deadman Song, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/matchmakersarrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bea Bottom/Portia Brooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm In Love With An Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blonde gave the redhead's shoulder a tap. The redhead looked over her shoulder at the blonde and tilted her head.</p><p>"What is it, dear?" The redhead asked as she looked her partner up and down. Her partner wore a white lace colored dress. Her long sleeves ran behind her back, signaling that she was hiding something. The blonde gave her a beaming smile and made a squeal. </p><p>"I got you something, Bea!" The woman exclaimed as she pulled out a single, lone daisy from behind her back. Her partner smiled and took the gift gently into her hands. She placed the flower within the curls of her hair. She clasped her hands together and kissed the blonde on the cheek.</p><p>"Thank you, Portia. I love it." Bea said as she watched Portia's face grow pink. She booped her nose before saying, "not as much as I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>